Desire Relinquished
by GreaterGater81
Summary: They had been trapped alone together on this god forsaken planet for almost three weeks now and Jack O'Neill could not take it any more. Sam Carter had been driving him wild for five years but now that it was just the two of them his feelings were multiplying to the point of getting out of control. M rated, intense J/S ship. Mind the rating kids!


**AN: Hot M rated sex inbound. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Summary: They had been trapped alone together on this god forsaken planet for almost three weeks now and Jack O'Neill could not take it any more. Sam Carter had been driving him wild for five years but now that it was just the two of them his feelings were multiplying to the point of getting out of control. M rated, intense J/S ship. Mind the rating kids! **

**DESIRE RELINQUISHED**

* * *

They had been trapped alone together on this god forsaken planet for almost three weeks now and Jack O'Neill could not take it any more. Sam Carter had been driving him wild for five years but now that it was just the two of them with no outside distractions his feelings were multiplying to the point of getting out of control. He had to act now otherwise he might end up doing something he would always regret. Not that he would ever, ever hurt her, especially if she said no but his once again rigid cock seemed to have a completely different opinion. It wanted her...he wanted her and by the way she had smelled last night she felt the same as he did. In truth that smell still lingered around him now. Slowly he turned himself over onto his back and spread his legs wider. Suppressing a gasp that was only filled with one name he curled his fingers around himself through the gap in his boxers. For now his hand would once again have to do, but this time he was not going to hide his actions. Sure he would stay inside the tent where he lay with the door open watching her bent over the fire, but he was not prepared to slink off, find some secluded spot and relieve himself quickly. No this time he was going to stay where he was and take his time and if Sam Carter so happened to catch on to what he was doing then his intentions towards her would be made known without him ever having to say a word.

Sam Carter had heard the shuffling and knew he was once again awake. She tried not to falter as she continued with her task of rekindling the fire but the instant coil in her gut at the thought of him just lying in the tent caused a sharp breath to escape her. Her hand drifted up to just below her belt and covered the building heat. To tell the truth she had always been hot for him but since they had gotten stuck on P8B-229er things had gotten more intense between them. That was why she had risen already, she had not been able to lie for one more minute beside him in the humid morning air and watch his slightly flushed features twitch as he dreamed peacefully. She had not been able to contain her desire and had began working herself where she lay beside him, her eye running over his well toned figure. Oh if only he were not clad in that t-shirt, what she would not give to be able to run her hand over his bare chest. She had sighed and she repositioned herself, her knees spreading wide, hand tucked neatly down inside her already wet panties.

She had not brought herself to full orgasm for fear of waking him and now she felt the need for release to be stronger than ever. Tentatively she touched herself where she was crouched, back still turned to him, by the fire and bit her lip. Would she be able to sneak off and find a quiet spot or was it already too late for that? Cautiously she turned her head towards the open tent door. At first his posture seemed to nothing but repose but then she saw the movement and quietly gasped. She tore her vision away from the sight not four feet from her. It had only been a split second but before she found herself staring at the ground flushing furiously she had looked him straight in the eye and the only thing that had registered was his unapologetic desire for her. She closed her eyes tight and was instantly greeted with the image of Jack O'Neill tugging on himself and watching her, it was almost too much to bear. She balled up her fists at the wave of red hot fiery lust washed over her. Heart hammering loudly she contemplated looking back across at him knowing that if she did they both would be lost.

Jack slowed in his motions, she had spotted him (as he knew she would) and now it was up to her. If she left nothing more would ever be mentioned about it but if she didn't...his heart rate rose rapidly as she wavered in her hunkered position. Her fists were closed tight as were her eyes. It felt like hours though it probably did not even qualify for moments but eventually she turned her head towards him and simply held his eye. For a while Jack stayed as still as she did then he began to resume his motions, Sam turned more fully to face him, still crouched low. Her hand unconsciously drifted up across her breasts and Jack noted that she had neglected to put her bra back on this morning. The sight of her hardening nipples through the thin material of her green shirt was more than he could take, his resolve slipped. "Sam." he whispered, taking the initiative and motioning her over.

Carter hesitated, this was wrong, she should not even be thinking about doing this, she should not be watching him. He sat up a little further all sexual actions forgotten. He looked worried and confused and something about him was just a little vulnerable. Could she really reject him now? Not a bone of her body wanted to do that and even a small part of her mind was telling her to just get on with it. She shifted slightly and sucked in a quick breath as the seam of her fatigues pressed tighter in against her hot pulsing centre. No, she could not deny him, not now and so she relinquished herself to her desires.

Jack met her on his knees at the entrance to the tent as she crashed in on top of him, her lips instantly crushing his own. For a fierce few moments they vied wildly before she broke from him, panting, pupils dilating. He took hold of her head and jammed his mouth back up against hers, she responded in kind and very soon their tongues were wrestling deep inside each other with neither letting up on their show of dominance and passion. Eventually he relented and pulled back to smile at her. She smiled back and her eyes ran from his down to his still quivering lips. Her own were already swollen and she swore she tasted blood but she did not care. This was Jack O'Neill and this was his face she was holding onto, nothing else other than that mattered and so a little more gently she brought herself closer to him and kissed him soundly.

Jack relished in the feel of her hot wet lips pressing and rubbing against his own. He slipped his mouth down to capture all of her bottom lip before releasing it in favour of the top and then both together. Sam consented to his movements and mirrored them with a choice of her own. She captured the side of his mouth and brought her lips down over his neck. Jack felt a groan tear out of him, she was already driving him wild and he wanted more so he slid a hand in along her side, under her t-shirt making her arc from him, her eyes closed. Jack took advantage of her moment of distraction and set his teeth against her pulse point. "Oh Jack!" she moaned breathlessly and leaned further back. He pulled her tight as she threatened to overbalance and topple back out the tent door, no way he was having that. Carefully he swung her round and laid her out beside him.

For a long moment they just watched each other, disbelief and excitement playing through them then Jack began to trace his fingers across the exposed areas of her flesh. Her arms, her neck, her midriff. She sighed and shifted her body, her knees already slowly spreading wider, her hands undoing the button of her fatigues. "Don't make me wait." she whispered. "I want you." Then she was staring at him and Jack felt he was about to lose it already. His painful erection twitched and he let out a sharp breath. How was he ever going to manage to contain himself? Merely thinking about Sam Carter always brought him to the brink but now that she was below him...it was a whole other story, he was physically hurting for her. Choosing to concentrate on one thing at a time carefully he removed her fatigues revealing her long unshaven legs. They had been weeks here now and neither of them were as neat and tidy as they would normally be but that did not matter, what mattered was the carnal act they were finally about to commit.

Carter wiggled a little and smiled as she realised the Colonel had taken her panties in the same fell swoop as her combat pants, pretending to be shy, she turned her knees away from him so that he could not see her. Gently he lowered himself down behind her and kissed the back of her ear. "I know this may seem like a silly question Samantha." he whispered. "But are you sure? I don't have any protection."

"I'm sure Jack, you don't have to worry I've still got some of my pill left, we should be just fine." She turned a little and kissed him soundly. Then she grinned at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. "You don't even have to pull out if you don't want too." she husked in his ear and ran a hand across to touch him.

Jack felt his heart stutter as he registered her words and then the heat of her hand upon him. She tugged a little. "Easy Sam, I know we've only started but I don't have long left and I'd rather save it for you, if you know what I mean?" he voiced into her mouth as she kissed him.

Sam nodded, she knew what he meant, she was sure a single brush along her would be all it would take. "Don't worry Jack, as long as I get to be with you I don't care about...ooohhh!" His fingers were on her, gently touching her outer folds. "My god!" she said as he pulled back so that the only contact that she could feel was the light brushing her hairs.

"I want to bring you close first Samantha." he told her. "But you gotta talk to me...tell me what to do." Sam swallowed hard, his breath was tickling the inside of her ear and the back of her neck. "Teach me, Carter." he begged seductively.

Sam felt herself squirm at his suggestive tone. "Move in onto me...just one finger." she whispered and Jack pressed low with his middle finger drawing out an instantaneous moan of pleasure. "Move up." Slowly he drew it up along her wet, slick heat all the way up and around her clit. It was still a little hidden but he would fix that in time. "Again." Sam requested and he complied, repeating his movements with just a little more pressure. "Oh yes Jack, that's it, keep going like that."

Jack's breathing became raggedy as he continued his journey of discovery, repeating the pattern that she clearly loved, getting fractionally wider each time, her hips slowly beginning to move in counter rhythm to his hand. "You're so wet." he oozed. "I've never felt anyone as wet and as gorgeous as you." Carefully he slid a second finger in alongside the first and doubled up on the movement.

"Ooohhhh!" Sam cried as fire strung out through her. Tentatively he brought his fingers down and held them still, seeking permission to enter her. "One at a time." she whispered and he smiled at her. Gently he pressed the tip of his middle finger just inside her and then quickly tucked it out again, replacing it with the pad of his ring finger, seamlessly he traced both back up along her. Sam had not been expecting this and groaned uncontrollably as the unexpected sensation quivered through her whole body. Then she felt his fingers dipping into her, not so far as to hurt her, but just enough to catch her sopping ridges and make her spread her legs wider. Her hips arced up to meet his languid pace and she felt him push in and upwards, his fingers slightly crooked around her. "Easy Jack." she warned as he threatened to push a little too hard too soon.

"Sorry." he whispered and gingerly removed one of his fingers. "Is that better?" he asked as he slicked about inside her.

"Mm-hmm." Sam moaned, her eyes closed as she bit her lip. "Follow my rhythm...in...stop right there, do you feel that?"

"Yeah." he forced out, talking was almost impossible as the pad of his middle finger gained the knowledge of Sam Carter's most intimate secret.

"...and out, right out and up a little." she instructed. "In and out...in and out...in...yes that's it you got it Jack...oh my god that's it."

Jack found his finger gliding easily. He was making her moan as he repeatedly met first her now fully raised bud and then pressed down and in until just the other side of her ever tightening ridges. She was getting so tight he wondered if he would ever be able to fit up inside her. Suddenly her hips were rising off the bed and she was pushing back against him, tighter than ever before. Jack stilled his finger inside her and let her do the work. "My god Jack, you can really work some magic. I'm so close." She made eye-contact. "You'd better take me now if you want this to happen the right way round." she breathed.

Jack nodded, slipped his fingers out and quickly moved into position. Truth be told he could not wait any longer and his pre-cum was already building. Sam brought a hand down to touch him and he hissed. She nodded urgently and Jack, heart beating faster than it ever had in his life set his girth against her heat. Once there he paused to admire her and came down to kiss her passionaltely. "Stay close." she whispered and he wrapped himself around her.

Slowly Jack pressed himself into her. It took almost a full ten seconds to find his base in her and the whole time she clung to him mouth open, eyes closed. "My god. Sam!" he breathed, she was so tight and so hot, she twitched and he could feel every single one of her muscles contract around him. Not wanting to move from the heart of her he stayed still for a moment but suddenly she was looking at him urging him on so just as slowly as he entered her he withdrew and then sunk himself deep into her again.

Sam felt Jack's overly large, red hot, pulsating cock ride purposefully into her, stretching her to the brink. He was so wide and so hard that she was sure he was made of steel, like the barrel of his gun, but she was not complaining, all she felt was sheer pleasure from his movements and wanted to return the favour so she pressed tight for him, all of her insides gripping onto him, he let out a guttural call and Sam found herself being the one to push back against him, quickening the rhythm, but not too quick, not yet.

Jack rode into Sam over and over again, deeper and deeper each time. She was getting wetter and wetter with each avid push, coating him in her juices and soaking the floor of the tent. Jack had never known a woman to get so wet for him and it was the hugest turn on of his life and the utter slickness and smoothness of their compatibility was giving him more stamina than he had ever known. Urgently he upped the pace, wanting more from her.

Sam, feeling almost frantic was holding out for the edge, neither of them wanted it to end just yet so she pushed on past the point of endurance, digging her nail into his skin and cursing wildly at her aching muscles and grunted in effort.

"My god Samantha." he breathed as her thighs lock up round his hips. He drove himself fully into her, hitting her deepest reaches then pulled back to feel the nothingness of the air before connecting again and pushing deep. Again and again and again he repeated the movements, pushing harder and harder each time, stretching the edges of both of their resistance and calling out her name.

Finally Sam could no longer stand it, her body was screaming for release, her painful coil of readiness threatening to break through her. "Oh please Jack, I can't take any more, please I have to cum, please, please!" she begged desperately.

"Well do it, just cum for me, I want it, I want you to...let go Sam." Jack slowed and shifted position. He began making heady contact with the point he had been purposely avoiding, the place she had shown him earlier. He drew up short and began bucking hard against her, the swollen ridges of his head and veins knocking and rubbing against her g-spot, stimulating them both towards orgasm but she was still resistant. "Sam!" he forced out, gritting his teeth, this was the time.

Sam could not let herself get there, she had been holding back for so long that now she could not find it. "I can't Jack!" she yelled, this was sweet, sweet torture. "But I'm so close, don't stop!"

"Now Sam, it's got to be now!" he yelled and drove her harder, his tip creating short sharp movements on her g-spot, sending shockwaves through them both. "Gaaahhhhh!" he yelled as he held on to the the very last moment.

Suddenly she was there and she was beyond the point of screaming, she could take no more stimulation of that area. "Stop!" The word broke from the flash of her throat and Jack obeying the unbidden command pushed deep, instantly setting himself into the heart of her as she rapidly convulsed and screamed out in uncontrollable, full blown orgasm. While she was screaming Jack released himself in a single prolonged effort, voiding the entirety of himself against her back wall. Utter euphoria ran through him and feeling fully connected they clung to each other.

Sam called out at the unexpected pleasure of his extra heat deep, deep inside her and tensed as yet another wave ran through her, pulling her back up for just a fraction of a second. Twice more Jack moved inside her causing her to twitch and call out to him. He himself was no better and moaned at the tendrils stringing out through him. Tenderly he relaxed on top of her and inside of her. "Oh wow!" he whispered into the crook of her neck. "Next time we do that, let's not wait so long, okay?"

"Okay." Sam agreed. There certainly would be a next time and hopefully it would be even better, wonderful as that was the whole experience had been way, way too intense. The release of the long threatening desire between them had left her feeling overwhelmed but still completely overjoyed. She felt the same sets of emotions running through him as he brought his mouth to hers in a genuinely loving kiss. "Don't!" she called out as he gently attempted to remove himself from her.

"What?" Jack looked at her with worried eyes but she just smiled.

"Just...please stay where you are. I'm so over sensitised that you might just drive me insane if you move right now."

"Ohh really?" Jack wonder and tensed against her a little.

"Arrghhh!" Sam called out. "Please Jack I mean it, it almost hurts, just wait a minute, please." she begged, her hand on his chest.

"Okay baby." he soothed and dropped his head back into her neck. "I'll stay here just as long as you want me too, I'm kinda enjoying the feeling anyhow."

Sam giggled. "I'll bet you are!" She sighed contentedly. "You know, that was the best, most intense sex I've ever had in my life!"

Jack grinned at her as he lifted his head. "That's because that wasn't sex we just had. That, my gorgeous Samantha Carter, was straight up making love...and now that we've finally done what we both been wanting to do for years, there is nothing in this universe that is going to keep us apart. I'm going to love you and keep on making love to you until the day I die."

Sam Carter looked hard into Jack O'Neill's eyes for a few moments enjoying the truth and the heartfelt emotion of his words, then she fell on his lips with a deeply romantic kiss that was destined to start their passionate love making all over again.

END

* * *

**AN: So, tell me what you think...**


End file.
